T'es pire que moi
by Roxanne Lied
Summary: C'est dur de se dire qu'on est une vraie garce, hein? Que personne ne nous aime, que personne ne sera jamais là pour nous. Ca fait mal, hein? Moi, ça m'a fait mal au début. Maintenant, je me protège, et puis je ne suis plus toute seule. Tu es là désormais! C'est dur de se dire qu'on est une vraie garce, hein Granger?
1. Chapter 1

C'est dur de se dire qu'on est une vraie salope, hein ?

Que personne ne nous aime, que personne ne sera jamais là pour nous.

Ça fait mal, hein ? ça fait tellement mal qu'on ne peut rien faire d'autre qu'être encore plus salope, pour ne pas se laisser dépasser par les événements, par les sentiments. Parce que oui, même les salopes ressentent quelque chose, même moi, je ressens quelque chose.

Et ce que je laisse paraître n'est pas souvent l'image de ce qu'il y a au fond de moi.

Mais je me protège, enfin maintenant, je ne me sens plus seule. Tu es là… et tu n'y connais encore rien.

Tu ne fais qu'entrer dans l'Enfer, moi j'y vis depuis un bout de temps déjà.

Ça fait mal, hein ? C'est dur de se dire qu'on est une vraie salope, pas vrai Granger ?

Tout le monde connaissait Pansy Parkinson à Poudlard, du moins de réputation.

C'était une fille froide et inaccessible, presque insensible. Mais malgré tout, elle défendait bec et ongles, avec hargne ce qui lui tenait à cœur. D'où son surnom de pékinois. Ça aboie, ça mord ces bêtes-là !

Pansy était aussi une très belle fille. Grande, svelte, des jambes interminables, de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux foncés, presque noirs.

Elle souriait peu et avait toujours l'air renfrogné mais pour celui ou celle qui savait percer sa carapace, son sourire était la plus belle des récompenses.

Mais la raison pour laquelle on connaissait Pansy Parkinson était probablement sa méchanceté. Ça allait des paroles blessantes aux coups bas, de coucheries déplacées aux brisages de couples et ce tous genres confondus…

Une autre fille était fort connue à Poudlard. Notamment grâce à son amitié avec l'Elu et grâce aussi à ses capacités intellectuelles.

Hermione Granger n'était pas le genre de fille à qui on faisait attention, sinon pour demander de l'aide au niveau des devoirs.

Hermione avait un physique plutôt banal, de taille moyenne, menue, des cheveux bruns un peu ternes et des yeux bruns. C'est sûr qu'elle pourrait être jolie si elle prenait un peu soin d'elle. Pas besoin de grand-chose se coiffer un peu, accorder ses tenues et s'ouvrir au monde extérieur.

La plupart des gens fuyaient sa présence au premier abord, trop bucheuse, trop Miss-je-sais-tout, trop sérieuse, trop ennuyeuse,…

Et ce malgré une extrême douceur, une profonde gentillesse et une loyauté sans égale.

Contrairement à Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger était connue pour son grand cœur.

Mais comme elle, elle fut cataloguée à cause de son égoïsme…

A juste titre ? Qui sait…

Au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la Grande Salle, le brouhaha se faisait de plus en plus fort. Vu l'heure, la plupart des étudiants devaient déjà être installés.

« Bon vous vous dépêchez ? Y aura plus de gratin de citrouille sinon ! »

Ron me dépassa en me bousculant légèrement. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte avec Harry, je touchai rêveusement mon épaule à l'endroit où son bras avait frôlé le mien.

Un grand éclat de rire me fit me retourner en sursaut. Quelqu'un aurait aperçu mon trouble ?

Non… Ce n'était que Ginny qui riait à une blague de son petit ami Dean deux pas derrière moi. Je soupirai de soulagement en reportant mon attention sur Ron qui entrait maintenant dans la Grande Salle.

« Tu me fais rire, Hermione. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Parvati ricana en secouant la tête. Elle était dans le même dortoir que moi depuis quelques années et je commençais à connaître ses mimiques. Et là, tout portait à croire qu'elle tenait le potin du siècle.

« T'es vraiment pas discrète, tu sais. Je t'ai vue ! Tu mates Ron ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie. Garde ça pour toi ! »

Mon teint dû prendre une couleur rouge bien vive car elle ricana de plus belle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? », me demanda-t-elle.

« Pour ? »

« Pour Ron, voyons ! Tu ne vas quand même pas attendre qu'il reçoive la parole sacrée de Merlin pour lui mettre le grappin dessus ? »

J'haussai les épaules. Non pas que je n'aie jamais pensé à lui avouer mes sentiments mais je m'imaginais très mal essuyer un refus. Je ne crois pas que notre amitié y survivrait. Et puis Harry dans tout ça, il se verrait forcé de prendre parti et je ne pourrais pas le blâmer de préférer Ron à une petite intello comme moi. Et puis je n'ai surtout aucune idée de comment m'y prendre…

« Mais enfin Hermione, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à le regarder de loin ! Vas-y, fonce ! »

« Ah oui ? Et je fais quoi ? », je demande agacée.

« Tu l'attrapes, tu l'embrasses et tu lui proposes de sortir ! Plus ou moins dans cet ordre-là », dit-elle le plus simplement du monde.

« T'es folle ? J'oserai jamais ! »

Elle soupira, l'air blasée.

« Dans ce cas essaie de le rendre jaloux. »

« ça marche, ça ? »

Son rire résonna un peu trop fort à mes oreilles et je tournai la tête de droite à gauche. Personne ne semblait faire attention à nous.

« Evidemment que ça marche ! Cette technique est vieille comme le monde. Si il est intéressé, il réagira et tu n'auras plus qu'à attendre sa réaction »

« Et dans le cas contraire ? »

« T'occupe, à mon avis il réagira bien ! »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Je crois bien. »

« Et comment je fais pour le rendre jaloux ? »

Elle rigola à nouveau.

« Tu pettes les scores en cours mais dans la vie t'es comme un bébé licorne toi hein ! Je sais pas, tu lui parles d'autres garçons, tu te rapproches de Harry, t'embrasses quelqu'un… A toi de trouver Hermione ! »

Par Merlin, je n'y arriverai jamais !

« Mais, un conseil : ne tarde pas trop parce que j'en connais une autre que le charme Weasley ne laisse pas indifférente. Et crois-moi, elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, elle. Elle n'hésitera pas à se jeter à l'eau. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'elle va te battre à plates coutures si tu ne te bouges pas assez vite. Mais bon, t'oseras pas ! »

En suivant son regard, je tombais sur une Lavande la bouche en cœur qui appelait Ron.

« Ronniiiiie ! Je t'ai gardé une place près des cuisses de poulet. Tu viiiiiens ? »

Sa voix mielleuse me fit l'effet d'une goutte glacée descendant le long de ma colonne vertébrale et je m'arrêtai net près de la table des Gryffondors.

Plusieurs choses se passèrent alors simultanément.

Ginny me percuta, surprise par mon arrêt soudain.

Ron s'assit à côté de Lavande et regarda vers nous quand Parvati demanda qu'on lui fasse une place.

Dean mit sa main sur mon épaule pour m'empêcher de tomber.

Et je n'entendais plus que la dernière phrase de ma camarade de chambre. « T'oseras pas ! ». Mon orgueil était blessé. « T'oseras pas ! ». Bien sûr que si ! « T'oseras pas ! ».

Et c'est totalement sans réfléchir, sous l'impulsion du moment que j'attrapai une main masculine et me haussai sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser un garçon…

Le baiser me sembla durer une demie seconde. Brutal, surprenant, chaud, court mais incroyablement bon. Foutue Gryffondor !

Ce qui fut moins bon, ce fut la fin du baiser.

Une grosse giffle me fit reculer de deux pas et ouvrir les yeux, surprise.

Je croisai alors le regard tout aussi surpris de Dean qui reprit sa main sans plus attendre.

J'eus le temps d'apercevoir l'air mi-hébété mi-furieux de Ron, celui effaré d'Harry, déçu de Lavande et désolé de Parvati avant qu'une deuxième giffle me ramène sur terre.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ! Hermione ? J'en reviens pas que t'aies fait ça ! T'es vraiment qu'une… une salope ! Devant moi ? Tu voulais m'humilier, c'est ça ? En te jetant sur mon petit copain comme une désespérée ? Mais tu croyais quoi ma vieille ? »

Des rougeurs apparurent sur mes joues en même temps que je prenais conscience de ce que je venais de faire.

« Oh, Ginny, je suis vraiment désolée, je voulais pas j'ai… »

« Non, bien sûr. C'est pas sa bouche que tu visais peut-être ? »

« Non, t'y es pas. C'était pour pas que Lavande.. Et Parvati… »

Lavande se leva, furieuse.

« Me mêle pas à ça Hermione Granger ! C'est pas moi qui viens d'embrasser le petit copain de mon amie devant toute l'école, t'as vraiment un problème ! »

Parvati, gênée, la fit se rasseoir avant de prendre la parole.

« Quand je t'ai dit : embrasser un garçon. Je ne parlais pas de ton entourage proche, et certainement pas d'un garçon en couple… T'as rien compris toi ! »

Après un dernier regard venimeux, Ginny sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle, suivie de près par un Dean tout aussi furieux et dégoûté.

C'est à ce moment-là que je me rendis compte que tous les regards étaient braqués sur notre table et qu'un grand silence planait. Alors que les larmes commençaient à déborder de mes yeux, des chuchotements apparurent. J'étais le centre de toutes les conversations.

_Quelle salope ! Son amie, en plus. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ? Hermione Granger ? On parle de la même ? Ah ! Nom d'une bouse de dragon, j'ai rien vu ! Elle a fait quoi ? Je la pensais pas comme ça ! Et tu crois que ça….._

Je m'enfuis du réfectoire avant d'en entendre davantage.

Quelques tables plus loin, Pansy Parkinson avait assisté à toute la scène, se plaisant à découvrir une toute autre Granger que celle qu'elle côtoyait habituellement. Quelle cruche… Quelle salope… Elle n'était finalement pas mieux qu'elle.

Blaise rompit le silence en s'exclamant :

« Et bien, je crois qu'elle vient d'augmenter son sex-appeal de disons 2%. »

Drago ricana avant d'ajouter autre chose.

« Sex-appeal qui est maintenant à … »

« 2% », coupa Pansy hilare.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire et reprirent le cours du repas sans plus se préoccuper de la tension qui régnait chez les Gryffondors.

Au bout d'un moment, Pansy sentit un pied jouer doucement avec le sien. Jetant un coup d'œil à son voisin de droite, elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse et remonta lentement. Drago attrapa son coude et d'un air entendu, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la Grande Salle ensemble.


	2. Chapter 2

**HERMIONE**

Les cours de l'après-midi avaient été horribles. Personne ne m'avait adressé la parole à part Neville. Il paraissait tout penaud mais bien déterminé à s'asseoir à côté de moi alors que les autres me tournaient le dos.

Les Gryffondors me jetaient des regards furieux. Les Poufsouffles avaient l'air déçus, voire navrés. Les Serdaigles devaient me trouver d'une stupidité sans égale…. Même McGonagal était froide. Et les Serpentards, bizarrement, s'amusaient beaucoup de ma situation.

Au moins, une chose était sûre, personne dans Poudlard n'avait manqué mon instant de folie destructrice.

Personne ne s'était penché sur ma réussite du premier coup à changer mon couteau en parapluie. Tout ce à quoi j'eux droit fut un soupir exaspéré de la part de Ron.

Et si j'avais souffert de cette situation, le cours de botanique fut encore pire.

Alors que Neville et moi travaillions dans un silence gêné, je pouvais entendre la plupart des conversations aux alentours. Elles étaient évidemment principalement portées sur mon geste.

Dean m'en voulait car j'avais jeté un froid dans son couple, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas mon geste et parce que Ginny était fâchée sur moi. Ron m'en voulait parce qu'il ne me pensait pas aussi dévergondée, parce que j'avais blessé son orgueil et parce que je m'en étais prise à sa sœur chérie. Harry était fâché pour le geste incompréhensible que j'avais posé, pour avoir fait du mal à Ron et pour avoir fait du mal à Ginny. Ginny… n'en parlons pas, j'avais bien tenté de retourner la voir pour m'excuser et m'expliquer mais tout ce à quoi j'eus droit, ce sont des injures et un chauffe-furie en pleine tête.

Je finissais piteusement de rempoter ma mandragore quand le professeur Chourave monta sur son tabouret pour s'adresser à nous.

_« Dès que vous avez terminé de vous occuper de votre mandragore, commencez votre devoir pour le prochain cours. Je veux 40 cm de parchemin sur les propriétés et usages de cette plante ! »_

La plupart des élèves soufflèrent de mécontentement alors que je sortais déjà ma plume et mon parchemin pour commencer le devoir. Ne surtout pas rester désoeuvrée : meilleur moyen pour repenser à cette bêtise… Ooh, ma vie est fichue !

Alors que je réfléchissais à la manière de commencer mon écrit, les voix d'Harry et Ron me parvinrent faiblement et je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

_« Ma sœur est hors d'elle, je l'ai rarement vue si fâchée… »_

_« C'est compréhensible. J'imagine que ça a jeté un froid sur sa relation avec Dean. Déjà que ce n'était pas rose tous les jours. »_

_« Non, c'est pas vraiment ça. C'est juste qu'elle considérait Hermione comme sa meilleure amie ! Je veux dire, elle était un peu comme la grande sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ? Je ne savais même pas qu'elle s'intéressait à Dean ! »_

_« Non, moi non plus… Quand je pense que.. pfff s'afficher devant autant de monde ! ça me dégoûte ! »_

_« Tu crois qu'elle a un problème ? Elle aurait pu être sous sortilège… »_

_« Non, crois-moi ! Pour l'avoir bien observée, je peux t'assurer qu'elle était bien elle-même. »_

_« J'ai parlé avec Parvati. Une histoire de fierté, d'action pour couper court à Lavande… »_

_« J'ai entendu oui. Si j'avais su… Non pire ! Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue vers moi ? Je ne l'aurais pas repoussée. Harry, ça fait des années.. »_

_« Que tu es amoureux d'Hermione, je sais Ron. Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler ? »_

_« Non, tu rêves là ! Je me suis tout simplement trompé sur elle. Je pensais qu'Hermione était une fille intelligente, respectueuse, entière et honnête. Tout ce que je découvre, c'est qu'elle est comme les autres. Egoïste, profiteuse, allumeuse et idiote. »_

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui est passé par la tête ?! »_

_« J'en sais rien du tout mais qu'elle n'essaie même pas de venir me parler. J'ai passé une heure à consoler Ginny qui ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec elle et merde quoi, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'a jeté un avada kedavra dans le dos. Tu ne lui en veux pas toi ? »_

_« Si… ce n'est pas très juste de ma part mais si, je lui en veux beaucoup. Je tiens à Ginny. Dean est mon ami. Et je ne peux pas croire qu'elle te mette dans un état pareil. Et tu sais c'est quoi le pire ? C'est qu'elle est amoureuse de toi ! Je le sais ! »_

_« Mais alors pourquoi ? »_

_« Je sais pas Ron. Je sais pas… »_

_« Je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Elle vient de me briser le cœur… »_

_« Aller viens, le cours va finir. On va chercher nos balais pour faire quelques passes ? »_

_« Ouai, bonne idée. Merci mec ! »_

Je me retournai pour les voir rassembler leurs affaires. Leur conversation m'avait laissé un nœud au fond de la gorge. **Ron est amoureux de moi. Ron est amoureux de moi. Ron est amoureux de moi.**

Tout d'un coup, la situation ne paraissait plus si désespérée, il ne suffisait que d'aller lui présenter des excuses et tout reprendrait son cours normal !

Je jetai mes affaires dans mon sac et me précipitai hors de la serre pour les rattraper sous le regard étonné de Neville.

_« Ron ! Harry ! Attendez-moi ! »_

Ils se retournèrent brièvement. Ron parut hésiter un moment mais Harry lui tira le bras et ils continuèrent à marcher vers le château.

Je les dépassai alors et m'arrêtai devant eux.

_« Les garçons, je suis désolée. Je… »_

_« Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà fait assez de mal comme ça ? »_, dit Harry les sourcils froncés.

_« Laisse, j'aimerais entendre ce qu'elle a à dire. »_, lui murmura Ron.

_« Je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais absolument pas en arriver là. Après cette discussion avec Parvati, j'ai vu que Lavande se rapprochait de toi Ron, et il fallait absolument que j'attire ton attention. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'elle t'embrasse ! Je veux dire, vous n'iriez pas ensemble et puis, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup. Elle est trop… enfin j'ai juste voulu attirer ton attention. et c'est parti tout seul, avant que Ginny ne me gifle, je n'avais même pas vu qui j'étais en train d'embrasser. Et je m'en veux tellement Ron. Parce que Ginny est une amie qui m'est chère et aussi… parce que je … tu sais… »_

_« Non, je ne sais pas Hermione. », _répondit-il agacé.

« _Parce que je t'aime… »_

Mes yeux se fermèrent et je retins mon souffle en attendant la réponse de Ron. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, un ricanement se fit entendre. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis Harry, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres et Ron, bouche bée, l'air fâché.

_« Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Tu te fous de moi, par Merlin ! T'es soi-disant amoureuse de moi et tu te jettes sur Dean comme une sorcière de petite vertu ? Tu m'aimes et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de te jeter sur le premier venu ? Et si ça avait été Malfoy derrière toi ? Tu lui aurais aussi roulé un patin ? Je te prenais pour une fille respectable et pleine de valeur, et bien je tombe de haut ! Je ne te croyais pas si gourgandine ! Si j'avais su… Sache que Lavande a beaucoup plus de mérite que toi. Elle me mérite bien plus que toi… »_

Sur ces mots durs, il prit Harry par le bras et me contourna, me laissant les larmes aux yeux, seule et lamentable devant les autres élèves qui sortaient de la serre.

_« Oh ! Et tu peux oublier Ginny ! Une amie chère n'embrasse pas le petit ami des autres ! »_

**Ron, tu m'as achevée. Tuez-moi, je veux mourir !**

Quelques éclats de rire fusèrent autour de moi. Une fille de Poufsouffle lâcha même un « bien fait ». Et moi, la grande Hermione Granger, je pleurais comme une madeleine.

Je ne repris mes esprits que quand Neville vint me proposer un mouchoir. Je partis en courant pour m'enfuir de tout ce monde, pour pleurer tout ce que je pouvais, pour regretter et apprécier ma solitude, je courus me cacher dans les toilettes.

**PANSY**

Granger, Granger, Granger. Il n'y a pas à dire, tu illumines mes journées stupide petite oie innocente !

Je reviens juste du cours de cet affreux géant raté et que vois-je, qu'ouïe-je ? Des larmoiements, des supplications, des excuses minables,… Comment les gens ont-ils pu se planter à ce point ? On te dit intelligente ? J'appellerai ça la reine des gourdes !

Tu n'es rien Granger, rien du tout.

Tu n'es rien du tout. C'est tellement jouissif…

Et puis c'est quoi aussi cette manie de ne pas affronter le monde et de courir pleurer quelque part ? Je parierai sur les WC, aucune originalité ces Griffondors !

_« Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien »_, rit quelqu'un derrière moi.

Evidemment, mon groupe d'amis et moi-même n'avons absolument rien loupé de l'échange…

_« T'es d'une perspicacité Nott ! »_

_« Olà, tout doux Pansy. Je ne fais qu'observer. »_

« _Une lionne égarée cherche un berger pour la guider ? »_

Blaise Zabini a toujours été étrange… Pas étrange dans le sens bizarroïde et reclu de notre société de purs sangs mais étrange dans le sens **« je ne sais pas la fermer même pour dire des conneries plus grosses que moi »**. Mais Blaise voit aussi toujours juste.

Et ceci est plutôt intéressant.

_« Je ne me porterai pas volontaire pour la consoler mais si par hasard, je me retrouvais malencontreusement avec elle pour une nuit… je ne dirai pas non »_

« _QUOI ? »_

Ceci ne fut pas le cri outré de Drago, ni même celui de Blaise ou de moi-même, mais plutôt nos trois cris simultanés. Nous étions tous tournés vers Théo, les yeux sûrement aussi grands que des Rappeltout ! Et lui se contentait de nous fixer de ses beaux yeux bleus, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

_« Je dis juste qu'elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Si elle s'arrangeait un peu, ça pourrait passer, éventuellement. »_

_« T'es pas bien ! »_, répondit Drago alors que Blaise faisait semblant de vomir.

Quand on y pense, Théo n'a pas totalement tord… elle pourrait être potable si elle s'arrangeait un peu… mais bon, on parle bien de Granger là ! Et tout compte fait, c'est lui le plus étrange d'entre nous ! Ou alors Drago… la manière dont il me regarde annonce une belle bêtise qui va sortir de sa si jolie bouche…

_« En fait, t'étais un peu comme elle au tout début Pansy_ », dit-il la bouche en cœur. _« En beaucoup plus belle, cela va de soi ! »._

C'est ça, rattrape-toi Malfoy avant que je ne me fâche. Je te tiens, et tu le sais. Je les tiens tous, je les ai tous. Ne me compare pas à cette fille, elle n'est rien. Je suis tout. Le seul point commun qu'on pourrait nous trouver, c'est qu'elle vient de tomber dans l'univers des garces. **Bienvenue, bienvenue. Tu pourrais bien être ma nouvelle partenaire de jeu. Tu pourrais bien mettre enfin un terme à ma solitude.** Pas que je m'ennuie ou que je puisse me lasser un jour de mes amis mais une partenaire féminine, qui connaîtrait mon quotidien… voilà qui est assez alléchant !

**Salut tout le monde :)**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, je la débute tout juste cette fanfic et bon... je ne suis pas sûre de mon coup mais l'idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.**

**Laissez-moi vos avis :D**

**Bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Au moins, elle pourrait y pleurer de tout son saoul, couverte par les lamentations du fantôme de la jeune fille.

Elle était effondrée… Harry et Ron qui lui tournaient le dos. Ginny qui la regardait avec tellement de dégoût. Dean qui évitait tout contact. La pitié de Neville. Les regards plein de reproches des Gryffondors. Les chuchotements des autres maisons. Et cette déception qu'elle lisait partout.

Hermione se demandait comment elle allait s'en sortir cette année, si des gens finiraient par lui reparler et lui pardonner, si elle allait avoir la force de manger avec tout le monde, d'aller en cours, d'essuyer des remarques.

J'essuyai mes joues avec les manches de ma robe et me regardai dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Mon visage est rouge et mes yeux gonflés, mes cheveux semblent encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude.

Je suis laide, encore plus laide que d'habitude. Finalement, Ron avait raison. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien avoir à côté de Lavande. Ses cheveux blonds sont bien plus beaux et soyeux que les miens. Ses yeux de biche soulignés de noir ne la rendent que plus belle alors que moi, je n'ai jamais utilisé de mascara. Lavande aime sortir et s'amuser, alors que je dois être la fille la moins rigolote de Poudlard. Bon, je suis intelligente, bien plus que cette gourde. Mais de nos jours, qui aime les filles trop intelligentes ?

Je refoulai les sanglots qui remontaient dans sa gorge et reniflai un grand coup avant de soupirer fortement. Mais un dernier regard dans le miroir eut raison de ma résistance et je fondis en larmes.

_« Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train de geindre, Granger ! »_

La voix sèche m'avait fait sursauter, et reconnaissant la personne qui venait de me surprendre, je me renfrognai.

_« Va-t'en ! »_

Je me retournai alors pour faire face à Pansy Parkinson, essuyant discrètement mes yeux.

_« Tu vas encore pleurer sur ton sort longtemps ? »_, dit-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

_« Je te demande pardon ? »_

J'étais estomaquée… d'accord, nous étions ennemies de toujours et obligatoirement rivales par nos maisons, mais tout de même…

Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, Parkinson se mit à rire.

_« Moi qui pensais que les Gryffondors étaient tous combatifs et fiers… Le Choipeaux a dû se tromper, tu aurais dû finir à Poufsouffle avec les autres pleurnichards ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Parkinson ? »_, je demandai, piquée au vif et énervée.

Elle m'observa un moment, me dominant de toute sa hauteur. Cette fille est impressionnante. Froide, calme, neutre et belle… Encore une qui n'a aucune difficulté à attirer l'attention des gens, encore une qui sait utiliser ses atouts pour parvenir à ses fins, encore une qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, ni ridiculiser. Qu'est-ce que je l'envie. Elle a beau être une vraie garce doublée d'une arrogante et intolérante Serpentard, je l'envie.

Jalousie quand tu nous tiens…

_« Ce que je veux ? C'est de ce que TU veux qu'on parle, Granger ? Tu voulais Weasley ? Ne fais pas cette tête-là, tout le monde est au courant ! T'as mal joué, t'es tombée et tout le monde s'est bien marré. »_

_« Merci de me le faire remarquer, je ne m'en serais pas aperçue toute seule ! »_, assénai-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Non mais, pour qui elle se prend ! Elle ne peut pas tranquillement rire de mon sort avec ses serpents d'amis ? Non ! Il faut qu'elle vienne continuer l'humiliation de cette journée jusque dans les toilettes. Qu'elle remue le couteau dans la plaie !

100 points pour énerver Hermione ! 200 pour la faire trembler et 500 si tu arrives à la faire pleurer !

Je préfère encore affronter ma salle commune et les regards noirs de ma maison. Il doit bien y avoir une ou deux personnes qui, comme Neville, vont prôner la neutralité, non ?

Malheureusement pour moi, Ginny est très populaire… et Ron est le gardien de l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor… Je ne suis pas au bout de mes peines.

Je passai à côté de la Parkinson quand elle attrapa mon bras.

_« Lâche-moi, serpent ! »_, sifflai-je entre mes dents, menaçante.

Elle eut un demi-sourire mais ne relâcha pas sa prise.

_« Granger, Granger, Granger… Aussi amusant que ça soit pour moi de te voir dans cette situation, ça me désole de te voir baisser les bras ainsi. Tu vas te laisser faire ? Par le roi des bénêts et une rousse folle à lier ? Tu n'as donc pas d'honneur ? »_

_« Bien sûr que si ! Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Et Ron est très loin d'être un bénêt comme tu dis ! »_

_« Oui et ma licorne pond des œufs en or. Enfin soit, tu es peut-être une agaçante Miss-je-sais-tout mais lui m'horripile particulièrement. »_

_« Tu as une licorne ? Mais c'est interdit par la loi de posséder cet animal ! »_

Pansy Parkinson leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

_« Granger, tu t'égares ! Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Tu veux qu'on se rappelle de toi comme la fille pas très populaire qui perd le peu d'amis qu'elle a pour une broutille ? »_

_« J'ai quand même embrassé le petit copain d'une de mes meilleures amies… »_

_« Et alors ? Ce n'est rien de très grave en soi. Ça aurait pu être pire. Ce qui importe ici, c'est ta réaction. Tu veux la belette ? Bats-toi. Tu veux être reconnue comme une personne en tant que telle ? Bats-toi encore. Tu veux que les gens te voient ? Bats-toi encore plus fort »_

_« Ah oui ? Et je dois faire quoi selon toi, Parkinson ? »_, crachai-je. _« Me comporter comme toi ? Non, désolée, je ne ferai pas la putain ! »_

La main de Parkinson lâcha subitement mon bras, comme brûlée. Ses yeux foncés devinrent noirs et ses sourcils se froncèrent. Je reculai d'un pas.

Toujours tourner sept fois la langue dans la bouche avant de parler Hermione. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Les mots ont été un peu forts, même si c'est ce que tu penses d'elle.

Sa voix s'éleva alors, glaciale.

_« Surveille tes mots, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je ne suis pas une putain et je ne permettrai pas que quelqu'un dise le contraire ! »_

Bien que des excuses me brûlaient la langue, je me retins, toujours fâchée du discours qu'elle m'avait tenu et plus encore de l'insulte cinglante qu'elle venait de me servir.

Alors c'est sans que j'aie ajouté un autre mot qu'elle se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie. Elle s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna.

_« Si peu de fierté et de respect pour soi… Une Gryffondor qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds sans réagir, le comble ! T'es tombée bien bas, Granger. La belette-fille défend son honneur au moins. »_

Et sur ces mots, elle disparut. Ce que la Serpentard m'avait dit n'était pas faux. Je ne voyais simplement pas comment m'y prendre.

Mais de toute façon, Ron, Harry, Ginny et les autres étaient mes amis. Je n'allais pas me battre contre eux, ni leur faire la guerre. Je suis bien plus intelligente que ça. La vengeance, c'est pour les faibles et les sournois, ce que je ne suis absolument pas.

Non, j'allais simplement être patiente et redoubler d'attentions. Le dialogue, il n'y a que ça de vrai.

La visite de Parkinson avait au moins eu le mérite d'arrêter mes pleurs. Je devrais d'ailleurs profiter du fait que la plupart des étudiants sont soit en cours, soit au terrain de Quiddich pour les entrainements pour regagner ma salle commune. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas me consoler en ouvrant un livre devant la cheminée ?

Salut tout le monde :)

Voici la suite!

Je sais, je suis très en retard :/ Avec les examens, les voyages, les concours, les rendez-vous pour mon mémoire et tout... j'ai clairement manqué de temps!

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop :/

Bisouus


End file.
